Lady in Red
by tawny
Summary: (Song fic) I gaze at her, standing across the room at the punch bowl, her hair cascading down her bare back and her long red dress swooping the floor as she makes her way toward me.


Hey. This is a short song fic. I am currently working on another story that will be posted soon, so watch for it! Don't expect this to be some kind of life altering story. Its just a song fic, so set your brain to cruise.   
  
****************************  
  
Song lyrics squared in stars  
  
****************************  
  
I gaze at her, standing across the room at the punch bowl, her hair cascading down her bare back, and her long red dress swooping the floor as she makes her way toward me.   
  
***************************************************  
  
I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright,  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Hey, thanks again for coming with me. I mean, I know you don't really like these kind of things, but I knew I wouldn't have fun without a date," she says to me, returning to our table and sitting across from me.  
  
"Sure. No problem. I mean, if I have to go to senior prom, there's no one else I'd rather go with."   
  
Before Lizzie responds, a guy from our Trig class walks up to the table and asks to dance with her. She looks at me to see if I approve, and I nod. The night had just begun; I'd have my turn soon enough. Besides, I was enjoying watching that look in Lizzie's eyes; the look of confidence and happiness. The look every girl gets when she dons on the perfect dress and knows she looks the best she ever has.   
  
Lizzie dances a few more dances with guys who don't even recognize who she is. To them, she's just some knockout from some other school. And to the few that do recognize who she is, I see the look in their eyes when they realize what they passed up while pushing through the hallways of high school, bumping into her every so often and paying no heed to her.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,  
  
And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
  
I have been blind  
  
***************************************************  
  
She finishes her fifth dance and as the dance floor clears, she meets my gaze. She turns away with a slight grin on her face, embarrassed at the attention she's received. I push myself out of my seat and make my way toward her. I stand in front of her, a silly grin on my face, and ask her to dance with me. She smiles at me as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I thought you'd never ask."   
  
I put my arms around her, and she pulls herself close to me, causing me to tighten my hold. She hadn't danced with the other guys this way. None of them; not even Ethan.  
  
********************************************  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
  
It's where I want to be,  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight;  
  
********************************************  
  
As the dance ends, I'm reluctant to let go. When the next song starts, and another guy asks her to dance, I release my arms from around her, hoping that its not just my imagination that she didn't want to let go either.   
  
"How about a dance for an old friend?" Miranda asks, coming up beside me.  
  
I smile at her. "Sure thing." The next song picks up tempo, so the two of us basically just shuffle our feet to the music. But I knew Miranda didn't want to dance. She wanted to discuss something with me. Why else would she have left her date alone with so many older ladies around for him to pick up? Yeah, she brought Matt to senior prom.   
  
"You have to tell her, Gordo."  
  
"I know." I wait a little longer, expecting more of a discussion. "Anything else?"  
  
"Shut up and dance," she says, taking my hands and dragging me to the middle of everyone.   
  
After our dance, Lizzie, standing on the sidelines, claps and walks toward us. "Where'd those moves come from?" She laughs. Alright, so I'm not the best dancer in the world, but as long as I have fun looking like an idiot, no harm done. Right?  
  
"Well, I better get back to my date. Who knew your brother was such a lady's man, Lizzie!" Miranda says, heading over to save Matt from the group of girls laughing at his jokes.   
  
"I would have thought I'd be more disturbed by Miranda and Matt, but I'm not."  
  
"It's not that weird, when you think about it. Not any weirder than you and me," I reply without thinking.  
  
"You and me?"  
  
"I mean, coming to prom together."   
  
After a few more dances, Lizzie wants to leave and we decide to head back to her house.   
  
We notify her parents that we're both back and then head to the back yard.   
  
"Do you remember our first dance?" she asks me. "It was right in my backyard."   
  
"Of course." I take a seat on the picnic table. She paces back and forth. Her hair slightly more tasseled, she looks even more beautiful than before.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,  
  
***************************************************  
  
"What's wrong?" I finally ask her.  
  
"Nothing. Hey, thanks for going with me again. I had a good time. I can't believe how many guys asked me to dance," she says, not as if flattered, but almost annoyed. "Gordo," she says, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers, looking at the ground.   
  
I stand up and take a few steps toward her, my eyes trying to force her gaze into mine. She finally meets my eyes, and we both are unable to utter another word.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
  
******************************************************  
  
"I can't fight this anymore," I say, not able to divert my eyes from hers.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight,  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Good. I can't either," she says, laughing, or maybe crying, and disrupting our gaze just long enough for me to get my words back.  
  
"Listen, Lizzie, you look so beautiful tonight. But not just tonight, every day. And every sentence you say, and every expression you give me, just drives me crazy and makes me want to kiss you."  
  
"Why didn't you?" she asks.  
  
"Why don't I?" I ask back, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards me. Her arms flow around my neck, my lips demanding hers. Her lips return mine's touch, and I move my arms to the middle of her back.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
  
It's where I want to be,  
  
********************************************  
  
She finally pulls away, tears in her eyes. I ask her, "What's wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rushed into things like that."  
  
She shakes her head before throwing herself into my arms. "Gordo, I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. I wish I could tell you how great I think you are, and how much I," she hugs me tighter. "I love you."  
  
*************************************  
  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight  
  
*************************************  
  
I pull back and place my hands on her bare shoulders. "You love me?" she nods. "For how long?"  
  
She replaces her lips on mine, and I realize that all this time, she's loved me as much as I've loved her.   
  
***************************************  
  
I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
  
The lady in red, my lady in red.  
  
I love you.  
  
************************************************ 


End file.
